Schlacht von Brienne
Schlacht von Brienne. frame|[[Wilhelm I. (Württemberg)|Kronprinz von Würtemberg - York - Wrede.]] Brienne ein offenes Städtchen von 225 Feuerstellen, in Ober-Champagne, im Departement der Aube, das aus zwei Orten besteht, Brienne la Ville und Brienne le Chateau. In dem letztern war ehemals eine Militärschule, in der Napoleon einen Theil seiner Jugend zugebracht hat. Dieß Städtchen ist aber noch merkwürdiger durch die Gefechte geworden, welche vom 28. Jan. bis 1. Febr. 1814 in seiner Umgebung statt gehabt haben. Fast ohne Widerstand waren die Heere der Verbündeten von der Schweiz und dem Mittelrhein her, bis an die Quellen der Marne und der Maas vorgedrungen. Jenseits dieser Flüsse aber begann der Feind seine defensiven Plane zu entwickeln, und den Anrückenden jeden Fußbreit Landes streitig zu machen. Erst suchte der Marschall Mortier sich in Bar sur Aube zu behaupten. Ein kraftvoller Angriff, den der Graf Giulay und der Kronprinz von Würtemberg auf seine Stellung am 24sten Jan. machten, zwang ihn, mit bedeutendem Verluste, die Stadt zu räumen, und sich auf dem Wege nach Chalons zurückzuziehen. Dieß hatte ein allgemeines Vorrücken der Verbündeten zur folge; das Hauptquartier des Fürsten von Schwarzenberg war am 28sten Jan. in Chaumont; das des Feldmarschalls Blücher in St. Dizier; Wrede stand in Andelot, Wittgenstein in Vassy. Mittlerweile war Napoleon, um sich selbst an die Spitze seiner Armee zu stellen, von Paris abgereist, und am 26sten zu Vitry angekommen. Den folgenden Tag griff er den Feldmarschall Blücher mit so großer Ueberlegenheit in St. Dizier an, daß derselbe genöthigt war, diese Stellung zu räumen, worauf er die ihm zu Gebote stehenden Kräfte bei Brienne concentrirte. frame|[[Plan der Schlacht von Brienne und la Rothiere.]] Am 29sten Nachmittags um 3 Uhr zog der Feind, in mehrern starken Colonnen gegen ihn heran. Napoleon selbst leitete die Bewegungen. Man kämpfte von beiden Seiten mit äußerster Anstrengung, ohne daß ein entscheidendes Resultat erfolgte. Auch die Nacht machte dem Kampfe kein Ende. Das Städtchen ward vom Feuer ergriffen, und die Flammen seiner Häuser beleuchteten das Schlachtfeld. Der General Chateau drang endlich von der Seite des Parks, mit 2 Bataillons, in das Schloß und in das Städtchen ein, und ob er wohl wieder aus dem letztern hinaus geworfen wurde, so gelang es ihm doch das Schloß zu behaupten. Es war Nachts um 11 Uhr als das Gefecht sich endete. Am folgenden Tag erneuerte der Feind seine Angriffe. Bei der Ueberlegenheit seiner Kräfte war Blücher genöthigt sich zurückzuziehen. Napoleon entwickelte am 31sten sein Heer in den Ebenen zwischen La Rothier und Trannes. Bei dem letztern Orte hatte Blücher seine Stellung genommen. Hier erhielt er die Nachricht von dem Fürsten von Schwarzenberg, daß die Korps des Kronprinzen von Würtemberg, des Grafen von Giulay und die russischen Grenadierreserven am 1sten Febr. bei ihm eintreffen würden; wobei ihm der Fürst sogleich befahl, daß er mit diesen Truppen und der schlesischen Armee den Feind angreifen sollte, während der General Wrede von Doulevent gegen Brienne operirte. Um den Mittag rückte der Feldmarschall in drei Colonnen vor. Der Kronprinz von Würtemberg sollte Chaumreil, der General von Sacken la Rothier, und der Graf Giulay Dienville angreifen. Die russischen Grenadiere blieben als Reserve aufgestellt. Der Kronprinz eröffnete das Gefecht, indem er den Feind von den vorliegenden Waldhöhen vertrieb, und la Gibrie hinwegnahm. Der General von Sacken drang bis nach la Rothier vor; der Graf von Giulay bemächtigte sich der Dorfes Unienville. Ob man gleich wegen der Schwierigkeiten des Terrains wenig oder gar kein Geschütz mit führen konnte, so wurden doch alle diese Angriffe mit Zuversicht unternommen, und mit Kraft ausgeführt. Es war drei Uhr als sich die Schlacht auf allen Punkten der beiderseitigen Stellungen verbreitet hatte. Der vom Winde bewegte Schnee fiel in großen Flocken, so daß manchmal das Feuer schweigen mußte, weil kein Theil den andern sah. Indessen warf sich der Feind mit Uebermacht auf den Kronprinzen von Würtemberg, indem er die Wichtigkeit der Stellung von la Gibrie einsah. Der Kampf um den Besitz des Dorfes dauerte über eine Stunde. Durch ihre unerschütterliche Tapferkeit blieben die Würtemberger desselben Meister. Zu gleicher Zeit war der General von Sacken um la Rothiere, das zu verschiedenenmalen genommen, und wieder verloren wurde, in einem heftigen Gefechte begriffen. Schon war die feindliche Cavallerie bis zu seinen Infanteriemassen vorgedrungen. Aber da er in diesem Augenblicke Verstärkung erhielt, warf er sie wieder zurück, verfolgte die bis Alt-Brienne, brachte das feindliche Fußvolk in Unordnung, und eroberte 32 Kanonen. Von nun an war der Sieg für die Verbündeten entschieden. während Blücher die Reserven gegen la Rothiere heranführte, vertrieb der Kronprinz von Würtemberg den Feind aus Petit Masnil, der Graf Wrede aber griff das Dorf Chaumreil an, und schlug daselbst, nach einem langen und heftigen Gefecht, den Feind zurück. Mittlerweile wurde auch la Rothiere erobert, und der Graf Giulay bemächtigte sich der Stellung von Dienville. So waren die Verbündeten auf allen Punkten siegreich; die Geschlagenen aber, zogen sich, unter dem Schutze der Nacht, auf der Straße von Brienne zurück, wo sie eine schwache Arriergarde zurück ließen, welche am folgenden Tage gleichfalls aus dieser Stellung hinweggeschlagen wurde. Wenn nun diese Schlacht gleich nicht unter die Kämpfe des ersten Rangs gehört, so war sie doch für die Sache der Verbündeten sehr wichtig, weil sie den letztern den ersten Sieg auf dem Boden des alten Frankreichs gewährte, und alle die stolzen Verheissungen Lügen strafte, womit Napoleon den neuen Feldzug angekündigt hatte. Die drei Monarchen begeisterten durch ihre Gegenwart ihre kämpfenden Heere, und verweilten während der Schlacht in dem Mittelpunkte, zwischen Trannes und la Rothiere. Die Hartnäckigkeit, welche die Franzosen im Angriffe und in der Vertheidigung zeigten, war ihres früher erworbenen Ruhmes würdig; auch bewies Napoleon, indem er alle seine Kräfte aufbot, und sich selbst persönlich der Gefahr aussetzte, wie sehr ihm darum zu thun war, an diesem Tage eine Niederlage zu vermeiden, die unter diesen Umständen sehr nachtheilige moralische Eindrücke auf die französische Nation machen mußte. Aber die zweckmäßigen Maaßregeln, welche von den Feldherrn der Verbündeten genommen wurden, und die Kaltblütigkeit, Ausdauer und Tapferkeit, womit sich ihre Truppen schlugen, besiegten alle Anstrengungen des Feindes. Das Verdienst war von ihrer Seite noch größer, da die Corps von Colloredo und Wittgenstein, die österreichischen und russischen Reserven, die sämmtlichen Garden, und ein Paar Regimenter Cavallerie ausgenommen, die Preußen, gar keinen Antheil an dem Gefechte genommen hatten, während Napoleon sein ganzes Heer, sammt seinen Garden, auf den Kampfplatz führte. Indessen hatte der Sieg große Opfer gekostet, wie denn der Fürst von Schwarzenberg selbst den Verlust der Verbündeten auf 6000 Todte und Verwundete angibt. Noch größer war der Verlust der Geschlagenen; auch überließen sie den Siegern 60 Kanonen und eine große Zahl von Gefangenen. Nach der Schlacht zog sich Napoleon gegen die Seine, und nahm eine Stellung bey Troyes. Da er sich aber von den Verbündeten auf beiden Seiten umgangen sah, so räumte er am 6ten Febr. diese Stellung, und wich gegen Nogent zurück. Den folgenden Tag zog der Kronprinz von Würtemberg in Troyes ein. Es gebührte diesem jungen Helden zuerst die Hauptstadt von Champagne zu betreten, da er, mit seinem tapfern Corps, so entscheidend zu den Siegen bei getragen hatte, deren Resultat diese wichtige Eroberung war. ----- 700px|Die glorreiche Schlacht bei Brienne, den 1. Februar 1814. ------ Bericht des Feldmarschalls von Blücher über das Gefecht am 1. Februar bei Brienne und die Schlacht bei la Rothiere. :St. Ouen, den 4. Februar 1814. Den 22. Januar rückte das Corps von Sacken in zwei Colonnen vor, die erste auf Ligny, die zweite über Vaucouleurs und Joinville. Der Feind rückte am Nachmittag dieses Tages mit etwa 2500 Pferden aus Ligny gegen St. Aubin, beschoß die Kavallerie unter General Wasiltschikoff mit einer Batterie, ging jedoch zurück, als er sah, daß ihm kein Terrain geräumt wurde. Den 23. Januar griff der General Fürst Scherbatoff die Stadt Ligny an und nahm sie mit Sturm; unser Verlust dabei betrug etwa 200 Todte und Blessirte. Der Feind zog sich nach St. Dizier zurück. Den 25. Januar griff ihn der General Fürst Scherbatoff auch in diesem Ort an, und trieb ihn gegen Vitry. Den 26. Januar marschirte Fürst Scherbatoff, der Disposition gemäß, auf Brienne, um sich dort mit dem Corps von Sacken wieder zu vereinigen, und der Generallieutenant Lanskoy behielt St. Dizier mit der Avantgarde besetzt, um das Corps von York abzuwarten, welches über St. Michel kommend den 26. in St. Dizier eintreffen sollte. Der Feind, wahrscheinlich vom Abmarsch des Fürsten Scherbatoff unterrichtet, benutzte diesen Umstand, griff den 27. St. Dizier an, und nöthigte durch Uebermacht den Generallieutenant Lanskoy sich gegen Joinville zurückzuziehen. Dieser Fall war voraus zu sehen. Das Corps des Kronprinzen von Würtemberg stand zwischen Brienne und Bar an der Aube, das Corps von Giulay bei Bar an der Aube vor. Das Corps des Generals Wittgenstein konnte den 29. Januar bei Joinville eintreffen, das Corps von Kleist sollte den 2. Februar zur Unterstützung des Generals York bei St. Michel über die Maas gehen. Unter diesen Umständen zog der Feldmarschall den 28. den Generallieutenant Lanskoy über Doulevant nach Soulaines zurück, concentrirte das Corps von Sacken und einen Theil vom Corps von Langeron unter General Alsusieff bei Brienne, ließ die Kavallerie bis Arcis und Troyes vorpoussiren (welche beide Orte der Feind mit Infanterie besetzt hielt), und erwartete die weitern Bewegungen des Feindes. Dieser rückte den 28. Januar nach Vassy und Montierender gegen Brienne vor. Noch war die Absicht des Feindes nicht zu beurtheilen. Der Feldmarschall ließ die ihm zu Gebot stehenden Kräfte bei Brienne concentriren, und benachrichtigte den Kronprinzen von Würtemberg, der sich eine Position bei Maisons präparirte. Die Avantgarde des Corps von Wittgenstein unter den Befehlen des Generals Grafen Pahlen vereinigte sich mit der schlesischen Armee. Gegen Mittag wurde ein feindlicher Oberstlieutenant gefangen eingebracht, den man zwischen Vitry und Arcis gefangen genommen hatte. Er hatte mehrere höchst wichtige Depeschen bei sich, aus denen hervorging, daß der Kaiser Napoleon bei der Armee angekommen war, und beschlossen hatte, die angefangene Offensive über St. Dizier fortzusetzen. Eine Ordre an Marschall Mortier sagte, daß Troyes und die Aube verlassen werden sollten, um sich an den rechten Flügel der vorrückenden Armee anzuschließen. Diese Nachricht zeigte, daß der Feind eine Schlacht suche, und da er seine ganze Armee vereinigt hatte, so beschloß der Feldmarschall sich der großen Armee zu nähern, da solche vor dem 1. Februar bei Bar an der Aube ankommem konnte, auch zwischen Brienne und Bar an der Aube, in Verbindung mit der Stellung vor Maisons, sich eine starke Position bei Trannes fand. Eben als die Disposition zum Abmarsch gegeben werden sollte, rückte der Feind mit starken Colonnen gegen Brienne an. Es war 3 Uhr Nachmittags. Der Feldmarschall beschloß das Gefecht anzunehmen. Gefecht bei Brienne. Brienne le Chateau ist ein ganz offener Ort mit hölzernen Häusern und ohne Mauern am Fuß einer Höhe, auf der das Schloß liegt, und welche sich gegen Lesmont fortzieht. Von Brienne gegen Montierender, und auf der andern Seite bis Trannes sind große Ebenen. Generallieutenant Graf Pahlen hatte am Morgen mit etwa 2000 Pferden den Marsch des Sackenschen Corps von Lesmont nach Brienne gedeckt, und die Entwicklung der feindlichen Kräfte beobachtet. Die Stadt Brienne selbst war von das Corps Alsusieff besetzt. Das Corps von Sacken stand auf der Straße von Brienne nach la Rothiere dahinter in Colonnen. Der Feind entwickelte eine bedeutende Kavalleriemasse gegen den General Graf Pahlen, der, um ein Gefecht mit einem überlegenen Feinde zu vermeiden, sich gegen Brienne zurückzog. Der Feind, um ihn zu überflügeln, nahm den rechten Flügel seiner Kavallerie bis an die Höhen vor, und Graf Pahlen zog sich, seiner Instruction gemäß, durch die Stadt an das Corps von Sacken Der Feind hatte Angriffscolonnen sowohl von Artillerie als Infanterie formirt, und ließ solche am rechten Flügel, wo seine Kavallerie unbeweglich stand, vorrücken. Auf seinem linken Flügel hatte er wenig Kavallerie, jedoch Infanteriemassen und zwei Batterien, welche nebst zwei andern auf dem rechten Flügel die Stadt beschossen, und an mehreren Orten bereits angezündet hatten. Der Feind konnte seine Kavallerie auf dem rechten Flügel nicht gebrauchen, er hätte sie nach dem Abzug des Grafen Pahlen auf seinen linken Flügel ziehen müssen. Der Feldmarschall benutzte diesen Fehler. Er befahl der Kavallerie des Generals Sacken, an welche sich die des Grafen Pahlen anschloß, sich schnell auf den linken Flügel des Feindes zu werfen. Es geschah in dem Augenblick, als der Tag sank. Die zwei Batterien des Feindes wurden genommen, sein linker Flügel geworfen. Der Angriff auf die Stadt war während dem vom General Alsusieff abgeschlagen, allein der Feind setzte seine Angriffe vom rechten Flügel mit frischen Truppen fort. Sie wurden abgeschlagen, wie die vorigen, allein von der Seite des Schlosses her fand er in der Nacht Mittel, durch einen unbesetzten Eingang einzudringen, und sich des Schlosses und eines Theils der Stadt zu bemächtigen. Das Corps von Sacken rückte im Sturmschritt vor, und um 11 Uhr in der Nacht endigte das Gefecht damit, daß der ganze in Flammen stehende Ort Brienne in unsern Händen blieb, jedoch einige feindliche Tirailleurs das Schloß besetzt hielten. Die Gefangenen waren sämmtlich von der Garde und sagten aus, der Kaiser habe in Person commandirt. Der Feldmarschall verschob die Concentrirung bis zum andern Morgen, und ließ Brienne le Chateau mit Kavallerie besetzt. In der Militärschule dieses Ortes ist der Kaiser Napoleon erzogen worden, hier hat er seine Lectionen in der Kriegskunst bekommen, und hier hat er seine eigne Wiege angezündet. Den 30. Januar zog der Feind seinen linken Flügel heran, rückte gegen Mittag mit Infanteriecolonnen gegen Brienne, und beschoß unsre dahinter stehenden Kavallerielinien mit schwerem Geschütz. Sie zogen sich langsam in die Position von Trannes zurück. Der Feind stellte sich mit dem rechten Flügel in Dienville, mit seinem Centrum in la Rothiere, mit dem linken in Chaumenil auf. Er zeigte bedeutende, und der schlesischen Armee weit überlegene Kräfte. Den 31. Januar rückte der Feind vor, und entwickelte sich in den Ebenen zwischen la Rothiere und Trannes; er besetzte eine Anhöhe vor der Stellung von Trannes, aus welcher diese am vortheilhaftesten angegriffen werden konnte. Indessen war die Hauptarmee herangerückt. Der General von York hatte am 30. Januar eine Kanone erobert. Der Generalfeldmarschall Fürst von Schwarzenberg benachrichtigte den Feldmarschall, daß am 1. Februar die Corps des Kronprinzen von Würtemberg, des Grafen von Giulay und die russischen Grenadierreserven bei Trannes eintreffen würden. Er übertrug dem Feldmarschall mit diesen Truppen und der schlesischen Armee den Feind anzugreifen, während der General der Kavallerie Graf von Wrede von Doulevant gegen Brienne vorrücken würde. Schlacht von la Rothiere. Der Feldmarschall bestimmte den Mittag zum Angriff in drei Colonnen. Der Kronprinz von Würtemberg sollte Chaumenil angreifen, General Baron von Sacken la Rothiere, General Graf Giulay Dienville. Die russische Grenadiere blieben als Reserve aufgestellt. Der Kronprinz von Würtemberg fing die Schlacht durch Angriff der Waldhöhen an, delogirte den Feind, griff la Gibrie an, nahm es und überwand alle Schwierigkeiten des Terrains, welches ihn unter andern verhinderte, Geschütz zum Angriff heranzubringen. General von Sacken konnte sein Geschütz nicht aus der Position zum Angriff abführen, so war es in dem schweren Boden versunken; die Hälfte davon mußte in der Stellung stehen bleiben, damit die andere Hälfte mit doppelter Bespannung bewegt werden konnte. Der General von Sacken drang bis la Rothiere vor, der General Graf Giulay fuhr sein Geschütz gegen Dienville auf, und ließ Unienville durch Infanterie nehmen. Um drei Uhr war die Schlacht allgemein. Schneegestöber verdunkelte in kurzen Intervallen die Luft dergestalt, daß das Feuer schweigen mußte, weil kein Theil den andern sah. Der Feind warf sich mit Ueberlegenheit auf den Kronprinz von Würtemberg. La Gibrie ging verloren. Der Kronprinz nahm es wieder, und behauptete es, nachdem er acht Bataillone hineinwarf. General Baron von Sacken formirte hierauf Massen, und nahm das Dorf la Rothiere. Die Sackensche Kavallerie griff die feindliche an, die ihr überlegen entgegen ging, und bis zu unsern Infanteriemassen vordrang. Hier erhielt die Sackensche Kavallerie Verstärkung, und griff in Verbindung mit der Infanterie aufs neue an. Die feindliche Kavallerie wurde geworfen, und bis gegen Alt-Brienne verfolgt. Die feindliche Infanterie kam in Unordnung. Es wurden 32 Kanonen erobert. Von diesen Augenblick an war die Schlacht gewonnen. Noch hielt sich der Feind in drei Orten. Der Feldmarschall hatte dem Kronprinzen von Würtemberg Verstärkung gesandt. Er führte die Reserven selbst gegen la Rothiere heran. Der Kronprinz setzte sich in Verbindung mit dem General Grafen Wrede, und erreichte zuerst Chaumenil, dann wurde la Rothiere erobert; allein der Feind hielt sich noch bis 11 Uhr in den Gebäuden von la Rothiere. Zuletzt, jedoch erst gegen Mitternacht, gelang es auch dem General Grafen Giulay Dienville nach Ueberwindung aller Schwierigkeiten zu nehmen und zu behaupten. Der Feind war nun auf allen Punkten geschlagen, und zog sich während der Nacht über Brienne zurück. Vom General Grafen Wrede ging die Nachricht ein, daß er Morvilliers genommen, dann nach Chaumenil vorgerückt war, und vom sechsten Armeecorps unter Marmont, welches gegen ihn gefochten hatte, 23 Stück Geschütz erobert waren. Der Kronprinz von Würtemberg hatte neun Kanonen erobert, und gegen das zweite feindliche Corps gefochten. Der General Baron von Sacken und der General Graf Giulay hatten die feindlichen Garden vor sich. Die Monarchen waren bei der Schlacht von la Rothiere gegenwärtig, und hielten sich im Centrum zwischen Trannes und la Rothiere auf. Ihre Gegenwart begeisterte die Truppen. Während der Nacht kamen die russischen und preußischen Garden zu Fuß und zu Pferd bei Trannes an. Den 2. Februar ließ der Feldmarschall um sieben Uhr vorrücken, um die Schlacht zu erneuern, allein der Feind hatte nur noch eine schwache Arriergarde nach Brienne geworfen, um seinen Rückzug auf Lesmont zu decken. Er wurde bald vertrieben, und ließ überall die Spuren seiner Niederlagen und seines Verlustes zurück. Die Armee verfolgt ihn in der Direction auf Paris. Bei dieser Schlacht, in welcher der Feind alle seine Kräfte vereinigt hatte, kamen von Seite der verbündeten Mächte die Corps von Colloredo, Graf Wittgenstein, von York, von Kleist, und die österreichischen und russischen Reserven, nebst den sämmtlichen Garden, nicht zum Gefecht. Wie konnte der Feind mit so geringen Kräften eine Schlacht wagen? Es ist dem Kaiser Napoleon gelungen, einige Orte, durch welche seine Armee marschirt ist, in Aufstand zu bringen. Die verbündeten Armeen haben sich in der traurigen Nothwendigkeit gesehen, die Dörfer, aus denen von den Einwohnern auf sie geschossen wurde, zu zerstören, und die Verbrecher hinrichten zu lassen. Bericht des Generals von Wrede. Der General der Kavallerie, Graf von Wrede, hatte sein Hauptquartier am 28. Januar von Clermont nach Andelot verlegt; an diesem Tage traf die Nachricht ein, daß der Feind auf einen unter dem russisch kaiserlichen General von Lanskoy nach St. Dizier vorgeschobenen Posten mit überlegener Macht angerückt sey, und der General Lanskoy sich auf den königl. preußischen General von York gegen Bar le Duc zurückgezogen habe. Obschon noch nicht mit Bestimmtheit abzunehmen war, was der Feind bei dieser Bewegung Näheres beabsichtigen mochte, so wurde doch beschlossen, die baierisch-österreichische Armee gegen Joinville vorrücken zu lassen, um sich auf diesem Punkte mit dem gleichfalls dahin gewiesenen Armeecorps unter dem russisch-kaiserlichen General en Chef Grafen von Wittgenstein, zu vereinigen, und in Verbindung mit diesem Generale und mit dem königl. preuß. General von York, allen fernern Versuchen des Feindes die Spitze zu bieten. Diese Versuchen erschien um so dringender, da zu gleicher Zeit in Erfahrung gebracht wurde, daß der Kaiser Napoleon in Vitry eingetroffen sey, und den rechten Flügel der großen verbündeten Hauptarmee bedrohe. Am 30. Januar hatte der General von Wrede die unter seinen Befehlen stehende baierisch-österreichische Armee zwischen Joinville und Mussay concentrirt, woselbst sie in forcirten Märschen angekommen war. Der General Graf von Wittgenstein hatte, in Verbindung mit dem Grafen von Wrede, für den 31. einen Angriff auf Vassy beschlossen; alle Dispositionen zu dem Angriffe waren getroffen, und die baierisch-österreichische Armee am frühen Morgen bereits über Joinville hinaus auf den Höhen von Nomecourt angelangt, als die Nachricht einging, daß der Graf von Wittgenstein Vassy noch in der Nacht genommen habe. Inzwischen hatte auch der Feldmarschall von Blücher am 29. schon den Angriff einer 50,000 Mann starken feindlichen Armee zurückgeschlagen, und das Manoeuvre dieses Generals den Kaiser Napoleon gezwungen, von seiner Bewegung über Vitry gegen St. Dizier abzustehen; er zog sich nach Brienne, woselbst er sich mit seiner ganzen Armee, gegen 100,000 Mann stark, aufstellte, und ein Corps von 5 bis 6000 Mann nach Soulaines vorpoussirte. Die Umstände bestimmten den General der Kavallerie, Grafen von Wrede, seinen Colonnen auf der Stelle eine andere Richtung zu geben, sich dem letztern Orte zu nähern, und dieses Corps den folgenden Tag anzugreifen; allein der Feind vermied es, den Angriff abzuwarten, und hatte den Ort um Mitternacht wieder geräumt. Für den 1. Februar wurde ein allgemeiner Angriff der verbündeten Hauptarmee auf die Stellung des Feindes beschlossen. Der General der Kavallerie, Graf von Wrede, rückte mit der baierisch-österreichischen Armee über Soulaines auf der großen Straße nach Brienne vor an den Ausgang des zwischen Soulaines und Lachaise liegenden Waldes kam, erblickte sie den feindlichen Vorposten; der Feind hatte Morvilliers stark besetzt, und war eben in Begriff, durch starke Infanterie- und Kavalleriecolonnen die Verbindung mit Chaumont herzustellen, an welchen letztern Ort sich der linke Flügel der französischen Garde lehnte. Alsbald griff der kaiserl. Feldmarschallieutenant Graf Hardegg diese feindlichen Colonnen mit seiner Division so rasch und entschlossen an, daß das Vorhaben des Feindes durchaus vereitelt, und er nach Morvilliers zurückgeworfen wurde; eine Division Uhlanen vom Regimente Schwarzenberg nahm eine französische Batterie in dem Augenblicke, als sie eben zum Soutien auffahren wollte. Inzwischen war die erste Brigade der dritten baierischen Division Delamotte, so wie die dritte baierische Kavalleriebrigade unter dem Obersten von Diez vor dem Walde in Schlachtordnung aufmarschirt; diesen Abtheilungen folge das Gros des Armeecorps; der Feind führte eine zweite Batterie gegen die aus dem Walde debouchirenden Colonnen auf, ohne sie in ihrer Entwickelung hindern zu können; da nunmehr auch das vierte Armeecorps unter den Befehlen Sr. königl. Hoheit des Kronprinzen von Würtemberg auf dem linken Flügel der baierisch-österreichischen Armee angekommen war, und der Feldmarschall von Blücher von seiner Seite bei dem Vorrücken auf der Straße von Trannes großen Widerstand fand, so beschloß der Graf von Wrede, das Dorf Chaumenil angegriffen zu lassen. Die ersten Bataillone des kaiserl. österreich. ersten Sceckler, und des baier. siebenten Lin. Inf. Regiments Löwenstein-Werthheim, welche zu diesem Angriffe beordert wurden, warfen den Feind aus dem Orte, und setzten sich darin fest. Wir haben den Verlust des Obersten von Rodt vom siebenten Lin. Inf. Regimente, welcher an der Spitze seines Bataillons mit gewohnter Tapferkeit focht und tödlich verwundet wurde, zu beklagen. Die erste Grenadiercompagnie dieses Regiments unter dem Oberlieutenant von Bienenthal zeichnete sich vorzüglich aus, indem sie sich mit Ungestüm auf eine weit überlegene feindliche Abtheilung warf und sich den rühmlichsten Antheil an dem Gelingen des Unternehmens erwarb. Der Kaiser Napoleon, dem sehr viel an dem Besitze dieses Ortes gelegen zu seyn schien, kam mit der Artillerie seiner Garde in Person herbei, und suchte das Dorf unter dem Schutze eines gut dirigirten Feuers wieder zu nehmen; da seine wiederholten Versuche an der Standhaftigkeit der genannten beiden Bataillone scheiterten, so ließ er das ganze Feuer seiner Artillerie gegen den Ort spielen, in der Absicht, durch dessen Zerstörung diese Tapfern zur Räumung desselben zu zwingen, oder sie unter die Ruinen zu begraben. Der General der Kavallerie Graf von Wrede, welcher nicht zugeben konnte, daß der Feind einen ihm bereits abgerungenen Vortheil wieder an sich reiße, beorderte die dritte Kavalleriebrigade, aus dem vierten Chev. Leg. Regimente König und dem fünften Leiningen bestehend, sodann das kaiserl. österreich. Husarenregiment Erzherzog Joseph zum Vorrücken; diese auserlesene Kavallerie zog sich vor das Dorf, woselbst die feindlichen Batterien, gedeckt durch Infanterievierecke und starke Kavallerieabtheilungen, aufgestellt waren, und ein unausgesetztes Feuer unterhielten. Das vom häufigen Regen durchnäßte Terrain würde einen Angriff auf den Feind, über die Felder hin in der Fronte, nur im Schritte haben gestatten können; demungeachtet war es von der dringendsten Wichtigkeit, diese Batterien ohne den mindesten menschenraubenden Zeitverlust zu entfernen oder sich ihrer wo möglich zu bemeistern. Unter diesen ungünstigen Umständen traf der als Brigadier commandirende Oberst von Diez seine Dispositionen eben so schnell, besonnen und zweckmäßig, als sie von dem Truppen auf das vollkommenste ausgeführt wurden. Durch verschiedene Bewegungen gelang es ihm, den Feind durch seine wahre Absicht so lange zu täuschen, bis er die günstige Gelegenheit gefunden hatte, mit seinen vereinzelten Divisionen nun auf einmal von allen Seiten auf ihn herfiel, seine Kavallerie warf, seine Quarrés durchbrach, und seine Batterien, von welchen er 16 Kanonen nebst mehreren Munitionswagen mit vollständiger Bespannung nahm, sprengte. Der Feind, bestürzt über die Schnelligkeit und den Einklang dieses Manöuvres, und durch dessen Erfolg gänzlich in Unordnung gebracht, zog sich eilig zurück, und wurde trotz seiner spätern Versuche, sich wieder zu stellen, bis in die Nacht verfolgt. Während dieses auf dem linken Flügel der baierisch-österreichischen Armee vorging, ließ der General der Kavallerie Graf von Wrede auch das Dorf Morvilliers durch die ganze österreichische Division Spleny und durch die zweite Brigade der dritten baierischen Division von zwei Seiten angreifen. Der Marschall Marmont, Herzog von Ragusa, hatte diesen Ort besetzt; allein er wartete den befohlnen Angriff mit dem Bajonette nicht ab, sondern zog sich auf der von Morvilliers nach Brienne führenden Straße bis an den Saum eines Waldes zurück, wo er eine zweite Position nahm. Feldmarschallieutenant Baron von Spleny zog sich dem Feinde nach durch das Dorf, formirte seine Linie jenseits desselben, rückte hierauf rasch gegen den Wald vor, warf ihn auch aus seiner genommenen zweiten Stellung, bemächtigte sich des vorliegenden Waldes, und nahm auf der entgegengesetzten Seite desselben Position. Mittlerweile war der Feldmarschall Blücher bei Dienville, und Se. königl. Hoheit der Kronprinz von Würtemberg in der Höhe des linken Flügels der baierisch-österreichischen Armee, und des rechten Flügels des Feldmarschalls von Blücher eingetroffen; die Nacht machte dem Gefechte ein Ende, und die verbündeten Heere brachten dieselbe in dieser Position, das Schlachtfeld im Rücken, zu. Der Feind hat an diesem Tage einen bedeutenden Verlust erlitten; die vereinigte baierisch-österreichische Armee nahm ihm 23 Stücke, viele Munitionswagen, und eine Menge Gefangene ab. Der französische Kaiser befand sich immer an der Spitze seiner Truppen, und war selbst einmal in Gefahr, von den Chevauxlegers gefangen zu werden. Am 2. Februar zog der Feind seine Infanterie vor Tagesanbruch aus Brienne, woselbst er eine starke Arriergarde von Kavallerie und Artillerie hinterließ, auf der großen Straße von Paris über Lesmont zurück. Der General der Kavallerie, Graf von Wrede, griff diese in Verbindung mit dem Armeecorps Sr. königl. Hoheit des Kronprinzen von Würtemberg an, schlug sie aus Brienne heraus, bemächtigte sich der Stadt, und verfolgte den feindlichen Nachtrab bis Lesmont, wo der Feind die Brücke über die Aube zerstörte, und sich hinter dem Flusse zu stellen suchte. Das Corps des Marschalls Herzog von Ragusa hatte sich noch in der Nacht von der Fronte des Feldmarschallieutenants Spleny weg, und mittelst einer Seitenbewegung auf die Straße von Vitry und Mezieres gezogen. Der Marschall agirte während des Vorrückens der baierisch-österreichischen Armee gegen Lesmont, in der rechten Flanke derselben, und bedrohte durch die genommene Stellung diese Flanke, so wie bei fernerem Vordringen den Rücken der Alliirten. Die Bewegung des Herzogs von Ragusa veranlaßte den General der Kavallerie, von Wrede, die Straße von Lesmont zu verlassen, und dem Armeecorps des Herzogs entgegen zu manöuvriren. Der Feind hatte den Ort Ronay besetzt, und seine Hauptmacht auf den Anhöhen bei demselben aufgestellt; vor ihm lag ein sumpfiges, durch das Austreten der Voire größtentheils überschwemmtes Terrain; er hatte die Brücken über dieses Wasser abgeworfen, und sich auf diese Weise in eine äußerst feste Position gesetzt, welche nach Aussage der Landleute Tags zuvor von dem französischen Kaiser, der sich an Ort und Stelle verfügt hatte, selbst ausgewählt und angegeben worden war. Alle diese vorbenannten Hindernisse machten den Angriff auf den Marschall im höchsten Grade schwierig; mehrere Versuche waren durch dieselben vereitelt worden; das schwache Eis brach unter dem Fuße des Soldaten, die Mannschaft sank öfters bis zum Oberleib unter, und durchnäßte Gewehr und Munition; das Vorrücken konnte nur auf der Straße selbst statt finden. Unter diesen Umständen beschloß der General Graf von Wrede die Erstürmung des Orts; das combinirte dritte und vierte leichte Infanteriebataillon Cronegg, das erste und zweite Bataillon der ersten Linien-Infanterieregiments König, das zweite leichte Infanteriebataillon Merz und das zehnte Nationalfeldbataillon Augsburg, sämmtliche die erste Brigade der ersten Division, unter dem Befehl Sr. königl. Hoheit des Prinzen Karl von Baiern, bildend, drangen im Sturmschritt vor, setzten über alle Hindernisse des Terrains und einer hartnäckigen Vertheidigung hinweg, bemeisterten sich im steten Kampfe mit dem Feinde einer Brücke über den Bach, welcher in zwei Armen durch Ronay strömt, und hatten schon die Hälfte des Orts genommen, als sie auf die zweite von dem Feind abgetragene Brücke stießen, und der letztere sich nicht nur auf dem jenseitigen Ufer in Masse stellte, sondern zugleich aus der Kirche und aus den Häusern, die mit Schießscharten versehen worden waren, ein sehr heftiges Feuer unterhielt. Obschon dieser Umstand dem weitern Vordringen des combinirten dritten und vierten leichten Infanteriebataillons und des ersten Bataillons König augenblicklich im Wege war, so gelang es doch gegen vier Uhr Abends, nachdem die Kavallerie einen Uebergang gefunden hatte, den Feind von dem Ufer zu vertreiben; das zehnte Nationalfeldbataillon drang über die Brücke, über welche nur ein Bret geworfen war, und der Feind wurde vollends aus dem Dorfe verjagt. Bei diesem glänzenden Chargen haben wir leider mehrere Tapfere verloren. Der Capitain v. Pechmann und der Oberlieutenant Keps von ersten Linieninfanterieregiment König, der Capitain Achenbach vom zweiten, und der Capitain von Schwaben vom vierten leichten Infanterie-Bataillon befinden sich unter den auf dem Platze Gebliebenen. Der General der Kavallerie Graf von Wrede begnügte sich, den Feind aus seiner unbezwinglich gehaltenen Stellung verdrängt zu haben, ohne ihn weiter zu verfolgen, indem seine Bestimmung ihn nach Arcis rief. Um dahin zu gelangen, mußte er auf dem nämlichen Wege nach Brienne zurück, wo er übernachtete; indessen war die vom Feinde zerstörte Brücke von Lesmont über die Aube aller Anstrengungen ungeachtet noch nicht wieder hergestellt worden, was die Bewegungen des Grafen von Wrede um einen Tag verzögerte. Der Kaiser Napoleon hat, bestimmten Nachrichten zu Folge, sich nach Troyes gezogen, wohin die Verbündeten Armeen ihm folgen. Wenn auch die Gefechte vom ersten und zweiten Februar in der Kriegsgeschichte nicht werden als Schlacht vom ersten Range aufgeführt werden, so waren sie doch darum nicht minder entscheidend, und in jeder Hinsicht merkwürdig. An diesen beiden Tagen, so wie am 29. Januar, hatte Napoleon zum ersten Mal in diesem Kriege auf französischem Boden den Verbündeten in Person die Spitze geboten. Die Hartnäckigkeit, mit der sich seine Truppen schlugen, die Anstrengungen, die Gefahren, denen er sich persönlich unterzog, zeigen, wie sehr ihm daran gelegen seyn mochte, aus diesem ersten Kampfe als Sieger hervorzugehen; jedes Dorf, jeder Busch mußte im Sturme erkämpft, beinahe jeder Fuß breit Land mit Blut erkauft werden; aber der Muth die Begeisterung der Verbündeten haben über alle Hindernisse gesiegt, und ihrer gerechten Sache neue Triumphe erfochten. Die baierisch-österreichische Armee hat einen sehr rühmlichen Antheil an der Ehre dieser beiden Tage; Oesterreich und Baiern haben Beweise einer Tapferkeit und Unerschrockenheit gegeben, die der schönsten Periode des teutschen Kriegsruhms würdig sind. Von unsern Baiern haben vorzüglich das vierte und das fünfte Chevauxlegersregiment Gelegenheit gehabt, sich die Zufriedenheit des Königs durch die schöne Charge zu erwerben, die sie auf die Batterie der französischen Garde machten. Französischer Bericht im Moniteur vom 5. Februar. I. M. die Kaiserin Königin und Regentin hat folgende Nachrichten über die Lage der Armeen am 3. Februar erhalten. :Der Kaiser traf am 26. Januar zu Vitry ein. General Blücher mit der schlesischen Armee hatte die Marne passirt, und marschirte auf Troyes. :Am 27. rückte der Feind zu Brienne ein, und setzte seinen Marsch fort; inzwischen mußte er Zeit verlieren, um die Brücke von Lesmont über die Aube herzustellen. :Den 27. ließ der Kaiser St. Dizier angreifen. Der Herzog von Belluno erschien vor dieser Stadt; der General Duhesme vertrieb den feindlichen Nachtrab, der sich noch dort befand, und machte einige hundert Gefangene. Um acht Uhr des Morgens traf der Kaiser zu St. Dizier ein. Es ist schwer, sich einen Begriff von der Freude der Einwohner in diesem Augenblicke zu machen. :Den 28. rückte der Kaiser gegen Montierender vor. :Den 29. um acht Uhr früh machte der General Grouchy, welcher die Kavallerie anführt, Anzeige, daß der General Milhaud mit dem fünften Kavalleriecorps zwischen Mezieres und Brienne der feindlichen Armee, unter Commando des General Blücher, gegenüber stehe, und daß man die Russen und Preußen auf 40,000 Mann schätzte; die Russen wurden vom General Sacken angeführt. Um 4 Uhr wurde die kleine Stadt Brienne angegriffen. Der General Lefebvre-Desnouettes, Anführer einer Kavalleriedivision von der Garde, und die Generale Grouchy und Milhaud machten einige schöne Angriffe rechts von der Straße, und bemächtigten sich der Anhöhe von Perthe. Der Fürst von der Moskwa stellte sich an der Spitze von sechs Bataillons in geschlossener Colonne, und rückte auf der Straße von Mezieres gegen die Stadt an. Der General Chateau, Chef des Generalstabes des Herzogs von Belluno, machte mit zwei Bataillons einen Umweg rechts, und drang in das Schloß von Brienne von der Seite des Parks. In diesem Augenblicke schickte der Kaiser eine Colonne auf die Straße von Bar an der Aube, welches der Rückzugspunkt des Feindes zu seyn schien. Der Angriff war lebhaft und der Widerstand hartnäckig. Der Feind erwartete keinen so unvorgesehenen Angriff und hatte kaum Zeit, seine Parks von der Brücke bei Lesmont zurückziehen, wo er über die Aube hatte gehen wollen, um vorzurücken. Dieser Contremarsch setzte ihn sehr in Verlegenheit. Die Nacht machte dem Treffen kein Ende. Die Division Decouz von der jungen Garde, und eine Brigade von der Division Meusnier kamen ins Gefecht. Die zahlreichen Streitkräfte des Feindes und die schöne Lage von Brienne gewährten ihm viele Vortheile; aber die Einnahme des Schlosses, welches er mit hinlänglicher Macht zu besetzen versäumt hatte, machte, daß er sie verlor. Gegen 8 Uhr, als er sah, daß er sich nicht länger behaupten konnte, zündete er die Stadt an, und das Feuer verbreitete sich schnell, da alle Häuser von Holz waren. Er wollte dies Ereigniß benutzen, um das Schloß wieder zu nehmen; allein der unerschrockene Bataillonschef . . . vom 56. Regimente vertheidigte es hartnäckig. Der Feind bedeckte die ganze Gegend um das Schloß, besonders aber die Truppen von der Parkseite mit Todten. Dieser letzte Anfall entschied den Rückzug des Feindes, der durch den Brand der Stadt begünstigt wurde. :Am 30. gegen 11 Uhr des Morgens verfolgten ihn der General Grouchy und der Herzog von Belluno bis über das Dorf la Rothiere hinaus, wo sie sich aufstellten. :Den 31. brachten wir mit Herstellung der Brücke bei Lesmont über die Aube zu, da der Kaiser nach Troyes rücken wollte, um gegen die Colonnen, welche auf den Straßen von Bar an der Aube und Auxerre gegen Sens ihre Richtung nahmen zu operiren. :Die Brücke von Lesmont konnte nicht eher hergestellt werden, als den 1. Februar des Morgens. Man ließ sogleich einen Theil der Truppen übergehen. Um 3 Uhr Nachmittags debouschirte der Feind, der sich durch seine ganze Armee verstärkt hatte, gegen la Rothiere und Dienville, welche Orte wir noch besetzt hielten. Unsre Arriergarde leistete heftigen Widerstand. General Duhesme zeichnete sich durch die Behauptung von la Rothiere und General Gerard durch die Behauptung von Dienville aus. Das österreichische Corps des General Giulay, das vom linken Ufer aufs rechte übergehen, und die Brücke forciren wollte, verlor einige Bataillons, die vernichtet wurden. Der Herzog von Belluno hielt sich den ganzen Tag in dem kleinen Orte la Gibrie, ungeachtet des außerordentlichen Mißverhältnisses zwischen seinem Corps und den Streitkräften, die ihn angriffen. Dieser Tag, an welchem unsere Arrieregarde auf einer weiten Ebene dem ganzen feindlichen Heere, und einer fünffach größern Macht widerstand, war Zeuge einer der schönsten Waffenthaten der französischen Armee. Wegen der Dunkelheit der Nacht verirrte sich eine Batterie von der Artillerie der Garde, welche der Bewegung einer Kavalleriecolonne folgte, die zur Zurücktreibung eines feindlichen Angriffs vorrückte, und wurde genommen. Sobald die Kanoniere den Hinterhalt gewahr wurden, in den sie gefallen waren, und einsahen, daß sie nicht mehr Zeit hatten, die Batterie aufzufahren, bildeten sie sich schnell in eine Escadron, griffen den Feind an, und retteten ihre Pferde und Munitionswagen. Sie verloren 15 Todte oder Gefangene. Als der Fürst von Neufchatel Abends um 10 Uhr die Posten visitirte, fand er die beiden Armeen einander so nahe, daß er mehrere Male die feindlichen Posten für die unsrigen ansah. Einer seiner Adjutanten wurde in der Entfernung von zehn Schritten von einem Wachtposten gefangen gemacht. Das Nämliche begegnete mehreren russischen Offizieren, die das Feldgeschrei brachten, und in unsre Posten geriethen, während sie glaubten, die Ihrigen vor sich zu haben. Es wurden von beiden Seiten wenige Gefangene gemacht; wir bekamen deren 250. :Am 2. Februar bei Anbruch des Tages stand die ganze Arriergarde der Armee vor Brienne in Schlachtordnung. Sie nahm nach und nach andere Stellungen, um den Uebergang über die Brücke bei Lesmont zu beendigen und zur übrigen Armee zu stoßen. Der Herzog von Ragusa, der auf der Brücke von Rosnay stand, wurde von einem hinter dem Gebüsch postirten österreichischen Corps angegriffen. Der Herzog schlug es zurück, machte 300 Gefangene, und trieb den Feind bis über den kleinen Fluß Voire. :Am 3. um Mittag kam der Kaiser nach Troyes. Wir haben in dem Treffen bei Brienne den tapfern General Baste verloren. General Lefebvre-Desnouettes erhielt einen Bajonetstich. General Forestier wurde schwer verwundet. Unser Verlust an diesen beiden Tagen läßt sich auf 2 bis 3000 Mann an Todten und Verwundeten schätzen; der feindliche ist wenigstens noch einmal so groß. Eine aus dem feindlichen Beobachtungscorps vor Metz, Thionville und Luxemburg gezogene Division, 12,000 Mann stark, rückte gegen Vitry. Der Feind wollte in die Stadt eindringen; sie wurde aber von dem General Montmarie und den Einwohnern vertheidigt. Er warf vergeblich Haubitzen, um die Einwohner in Schrecken zu setzen; man empfing ihn mit Kanonenkugeln, und trieb ihn anderthalb Stunden weit zurück. Der Herzog von Tarent ist zu Chalons angekommen, und marschirt gegen diese Division. Augenzeugenbericht. Marcilly le Hayer Departement de l'Aube am 10ten Febr. 1814. . . . . . Am 1ten Februar marschirten mir mit der elendesten und abschreckendsten Witterung von der Welt durch die verlassenen Orte Tremily, Soulaines und Ville aux bois. Die beginnende Schlacht war uns schon expedirt. Auf einer Anhöhe reitet der General Graf Wrede im spielenden Galloppe vor uns aus, und dieß war gewöhnlich das sichere Zeichen einer beginnenden Schlacht. Wie der entfernte Donner eines Gewitters rollten die dumpfen Töne der Kanonen in ungemessener Ferne. Mit beflügelten Füssen eilen wir von Ville aux bois vorwärts ins Treffen. Der Abdruck eines Gemisches von Gefühlen spielt auf den Gesichtern der Streiter. Das starke und eine ganze Stunde anhaltende Laufen ermüdet den Soldaten, der wie entseelt unter seiner Last auf die Strasse hinfiel. Unser Muth wird aber hochbelebt, als man 5 Piecen, dem Feinde gleich beim Beginnen der Schlacht entrissen, uns entgegen führt. Wir fliegen durch den erbebenden Wald. Wir haben das Ende erreicht, und unser Herr Brigadier, Obrist Treuberg ordnet die Brigade mit gewohnter schnelle Langsamkeit des Geistes in Schlachtordnung. Die ganze Brigade steht in einer Front hier am Saume des Waldes. Die Witterung war äusserst schlecht, Schnee fiel unaufhörlich, und die Nässe des Bodens that den Füssen ausserordentlich wehe. Wir fiengen zu manöveriren an. Rechts von unserer Front liegt das Dorf Juzanvigny. Drey französische Kolonnen sind dort aufgestellt. man schickt ihnen alle Schützen-Compagnien vorwärts entgegen; der Feind unterläßt nicht, ein gleiches zu thun. Links liegt das Dorf Crepy. Der Feind hält sich hierin wie verzweifelt. Das 11te Regiment stürmet. Der feind wird hier auf seinem rechten Flügel etwas zurückgedrängt. Sogleich läßt man auf die bey Juzanvigny befindlichen Kolonnen drey Kanonen spielen. Wir decken diese Kanonen. Einige Kugeln fallen in die feindliche Mitte. Er zieht sich mit grossem Verluste zurück. Napoleon, der sich vor uns schon 5 Tage hier befand, daselbst ehemals im Kadeten-Corps studirte, hier seinen Namen völlig unsterblich machen wollte durch die gänzliche Zernichtung der teutschen Armee, sieht seine 5tägige Arbeit zu Boden geworfen. Wild, wie der wilde Jäger, führt er 10 Kanonen auf der Strasse auf. Der Schimmel fällt getroffen unter dem Leibe des krampfhaften Monarchen. Mit einer zu allem fähigen Verzweiflung und der Raserey eines verspielenden Spielers sucht er das Dorf Crepy neuerdings uns zu entreissen; seine Soldaten fechten wie Löwen. Der Donner der Kanonen scheint den Sternen in ungemessener Entfernung Napoleons riesenmässiges Unternehmen verkünden zu wollen, die dichteste Nacht wird noch Zeuge seiner allgewaltigen Anstrengung. Einige Stunden gönnt man der Ruhe, um dann den Kampf mit desto gespannteren Kräften beginnen zu können. Der Feind hatte sich etwas zurückgezogen. Wir rücken nach, und finden die Strasse und die umliegenden Aecker mit Blut getränkt, und mit Leichnamen gedeckt, einzelne menschliche Glieder, noch zuckend, liegen zerstreut in schauerlicher Unordnung herum. Wir avanciren durch Brienne selbst, diese Stadt war das vortreflich grausam copirte Bild der Brücke bey Hanau; alles war vom Tode gezeichnet. Wir ziehen uns ausserhalb Brienne auf die Strasse nach Chaalons. Unmöglich kann ich aber hier die Menge der Leichname überschauen. Ein etwa 1000 Schritte grosser Acker rechts und links von genannter Strasse war mit Todten angehäuft. Es ist hier, als hätte der Tod, wie der Schnitter, mit der Sense ganze Kolonnen niedergemähet. Wo der Fuß hintrit, tritt er auf einen Leichnam. Auch nicht eine Spanne Landes ist von einer solchen Last frey. Wir ziehen zwischen den offenen Gräbern vorwärts. Wir halten bald, bald zieht die Colonne vorwärts. Der schlagende Feind will nicht von der Stelle der Ehre. Mit der Verzweiflung eines alles wagenden Spielers wird das Treffen fortgesetzt. Die Elemente selber wüthen gewaltig unter sich. Endlich hallet der Donner der Kanonen dumpfer, die fallenden Schüsse werden seltener. Eben wollen wir selber ins Treffen wieder vorrücken, als der Rückzug der feindlichen Armee bekannt wird. Wir marschiren auf der Stelle zurück. Hart an Brienne wird unser Lager geschlagen. Leben Sie wohl. [>>>] Quellen und Literatur. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. *Kriegsbibliothek enthaltend die Geschichte der Befreiungskriege in Spanien, Portugal, Rußland, Teutschland, Italien, Holland, den Niederlanden und in Frankreich, von Jahr 1808 bis 1815. Vierter Band. Der Krieg in Frankreich, in Holland und in den Niederlanden in den Jahren 1813 und 1814. Leipzig, 1817 in der Baumgärtnerschen Buchhandlung. *Briefe von der baier'schen Armee. Geschrieben im französischen Feldzuge von einem baier'schen Officiere an seinen Oheim A. P. in A. Speyer, bey Jakob Christian Kolb 1814. Brienne, Schlacht von Kategorie: Jahr 1814 18140129